


Always

by meredithhildebrand



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, baz is a little shit and doesn't let Simon ever be right, love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithhildebrand/pseuds/meredithhildebrand
Summary: A continuation of my last fic, basically this is the morning after.





	Always

BAZ

I wake up with a pounding headache, and I press the heels of my hands into my forehead in attempt to subside the pain.  
I hear heavy breathing beside me, and a grin fights its way to my mouth before I can reject it.  
I turn my head to the side and see Simon sleeping beside me, with his mouth slightly open and his bronze curls falling over his golden, freckled skin and into his eyes. His eyelids are fluttering, and I wonder what he's dreaming about.  
Everything from last night is pretty much a blur, but I do faintly remember Simon taking me home and coming into bed with me. Everything else is fuzzy.  
I lean forward and kiss Simon's forehead, and let my lips linger there for a few seconds before pulling away. He smells like sleep, and something else, something slightly tangy. it sort of smells like the tequila that I had last night, and I feel my stomach fill with butterflies.  
Simon stirs, and he sees me staring at him. His face widens into a huge grin and i still can't believe that I get to see that smile every day.  
"Come here," I say, and Simon pushes himself up and wraps his arms around me, his head curling into my neck. He's warm, and I kiss his curls.  
He murmurs something into my neck, but it's muffled and I can't understand him.  
"What was that, love?" I ask, and Simon pushes himself upwards, running a hand through his messy bronze curls.   
"You were really drunk last night," he says, and his eyes twinkle.  
I know that I was, but I can't give him the satisfaction of being right.  
"Oh, really," I say, pushing Simon down onto the bed and holding myself up above him.  
I raise an eyebrow when Snow smirks below me, and I lean my head down to press my mouth against his.  
Simon wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer, closer, closer, until I swear that his own breath is now part of my own.  
"You were," he murmurs, his voice rough.  
I skim my lips across his jawline, connecting his moles with my mouth, turning him into my own personal kind of constellation.  
That's what he is. Something ethereal, something vibrant, something almost secretive. He's my own sort of miracle, in almost a twisted way.

I pull away, and Snow's eyes are blown large with lust. I still can't believe that I can make him look like that. His bronze curls fall into his eyes, and his face is covered by a huge smile. I can't help but grin back, and I raise myself a little higher, so that I'm almost out of reach.

Simon's eyes fill with a new sort of glint, and he smirks at me. I can tell that he recognizes this, because he did the same thing to me only months ago. 

"Damn it, Baz," he says, his voice throaty and hoarse. I open my mouth to say something in return, but I can't because Snow presses himself up towards me and fervidly presses his mouth against mine.

He's kissing me with a raw sort of hunger, and I feel my stomach drop. His fingers run through my hair, and rest against my face. His touch is making my skin tingle, and it's almost too much for me to bear.

I can't help but pull away from him, as much as I hate it. I press my forehead against his and just breathe for a moment, my eyes closed. 

"Simon.." I say, and I swallow.

He wraps his arms around my neck loosely, and I feel his fingers curling into my hair. 

"What is it, Baz?" he murmurs, and I swallow again. 

"I love you," I say, and he grins. 

"I love you, too, Baz. Always," he says, and I grin.

"Always," I say hoarsely, gripping his face with my fingertips. I feel as if I'm reassuring myself of this, like he's going to drift away from me and I need to keep him here, no matter what. I kiss him again, this time more deeply. I taste him on my tongue, and I tangle my fingers into his bronze curls. 

I hear him sigh against my mouth, and the sound makes me so much weaker than it should. My lips trail away from his mouth and kiss down his neck. I feel his heart beating in his chest against me. His skin is warm beneath my mouth, and I can't deal with him. The amount of want that I feel for him is almost terrifying sometimes. I can't deal with someone this perfect. I can't quit with him. Sometimes I still can't believe that I got to have him. It still makes my heart beat faster than normal. It still makes me look at him almost as if he's just a hologram, a dream. But he's not. Every time I think he might disappear from my vision, he doesn't. He's worth all of it. All of the pain, all of the fighting, all of the hating. He's worth every last piece of it. Every last one. He's worth so much more than I think he knows, sometimes. I don't think he realizes how much he actually means to me. He's more than just a person. He was almost a sort of lifeline to me, but I would never tell him that. 

_Always, Simon. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, I hope that you guys liked it:)


End file.
